Eyes to See the World
by Raven in Red
Summary: Jenae, a young blind woman, joins Will and Jack in pursuit of the Black Pearl. She and Jack soon develop a secret love for each other. But can it survive curses, betrayal, and heartbreak? JackOC, set during COTBP. First in the Love is Blind trilogy
1. Meeting Jack

_**Eyes to See the World**_

By: Raven in Red

Jenae, a young blind woman, joins Will and Jack in pursuit of the Black Pearl. She and Jack soon develop a secret love for each other. But can it survive curses, betrayal, and heartbreak? JackOC, set during COTBP.

- - - - - - -

**Chapter One: **Meeting Jack

As a young girl, it had always been my dream to meet a pirate. I was always running around and playing Pirate Adventure with my little brothers.

All that changed in one day. I was twelve years old.

It was like any normal spring afternoon. My brothers and I were playing in the woods when I tripped and hit my head. I had a terrible headache, and everything started to swirl. I became dizzy and fainted. When my mother managed to wake me up the next day, all I could see was gray. After a few minutes, I could see some very faint outlines, but I had to face the truth: I was blind.

Now I am nineteen. My name is Jenae Elena Godfrey.

- - - - - - -

I woke up early one morning before the rest of my family. Mother, Samuel, and Lucas always slept in. Father went to work early. With nothing to do, I carefully crossed the room and opened my window. I sat on the little stool beside it and sighed happily as the breeze played with my long auburn hair. I could hear every bird that sang in the morning sunshine. I could smell the flowers right below my windowsill. Even without my eyesight, the world was still a beautiful place.

Later that day, my father took me to visit my friend Will. He was one of Port Royal's best blacksmiths, and I had known him since my childhood. After my father left to go home, I carefully opened the door to Will's shop and stepped inside. I immediately heard the pounding of his hammer as it came in contact with the anvil. Simply from the sounds, I could tell that he was making a new sword. After a little while, I heard him put the hammer down and walk over to me.

"Jenny, what a wonderful surprise!" He greeted me with a warm hug. He was slightly sweaty, but it didn't bother me.

"Hello, Will," I replied happily.

"How are you?" He asked kindly as he continued working on his sword.

Over the pounds of his hammer, I replied, "I'm very good, thank you. And how is my good friend?"

I could almost feel him smiling. "Good," I heard the happiness in his voice. He rummaged around, obviously looking for something important. He sighed angrily. "I think I've lost one of my chisels. I'm going to go get another one. Would you mind waiting a few minutes?"

"No, not at all," I said. He ran from the shop and down the street towards the general store. I clasped my hands together and paced the shop. Suddenly, I heard the door open. "Will?" I called out.

"Who's Will?" A different voice reached my ears. I became suspicious.

"Who are you?" I folded my arms.

"I am no one of your concern, love," he replied. I heard the jingling of chains, and I guessed that he was in handcuffs. I walked towards him.

"You are in my friend's shop. I do not believe you have any right to be here." My curiosity was getting the best of me. He sighed and stood in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I may not have a right to be here, but I am here," he said.

"Don't move," I commanded. He stood still. I brought my hands to his face. I traced over his lips, nose, beard, and hair. His hair was in dreadlocks, and there were a few strands of beads. He also wore a bandana. I felt him smiling under my gentle fingers. As my hands slid down to his chest, he gently clasped one of them. "You are very handsome," I said.

He touched my eyelids gently. "Thank you, love."

"Yes, I am blind," I sighed as I closed my eyes under the weight of his finger.

"That is unfortunate to hear," he said, walking over to one of the anvils. "How long have you been that way?"

"Since I was twelve," I replied, listening carefully to what he was doing. I heard the sound of a hammer clashing with his chains, so I concluded that he was trying to break his handcuffs. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, love," he said. I gestured to a system of gears above my head. It was powered by a lazy old donkey. "If you can get this animal to move, then you can hook those chains on the gears, and it will break."

He kissed my hand with a flourish. "That is a _wonderful_ idea, love."

I laughed as he went about his procedure. A loud crunching noise caused me to cover my ears, but I heard the breaking of chains and I knew that he was free. Then I became suspicious again. "Let me see your arm."

"My arm?"

"Yes, your arm, your right arm," I grabbed his hand and shoved the sleeve out of the way. I felt a raised patch of skin in the shape of a P. "You're a pirate!" I gasped.

"So?" he sounded uninterested.

"So, I shouldn't be helping you! I should be turning you in!"

He laughed. "Even if you did turn me in, I can be gone in thirty seconds."

"Good point," I admitted sadly. I gasped as his lips came dangerously close to my own. "Oh, and by the way, you're in the presence of the great Captain Jack Sparrow." His breath smelled strongly of rum. Suddenly, the door opened. Will had come back. Jack put a hand over my mouth and pulled me out of sight. Then he drew his sword and went out to face Will.

"You're the one they're hunting…the pirate," Will spat out.

"You seem somewhat familiar," Jack sounded quizzical. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will said boldly.

"Ah, well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…"

I heard Will pull out a sword. I came out of my hiding place and stood between him and Jack.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate…?" Jack was obviously trying to sound superior. I didn't know who to side with. Will was my best friend, but I had nothing against Jack.

"Will, don't do this," I pleaded with my friend.

"Jenae, move," Will sounded angry. I hated when he used my given name. It usually meant that he was mad at me. "Move! I'm going to kill this man!"

"No!" I shouted as he pushed me off to the side.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will accused Jack. Jack quipped, "Only a little." The next thing I knew, they were fighting. "Don't worry, love, I'll be fine!" Jack assured me. I prayed that Jack was as good a fighter as I hoped he was.

My eyes teared up as I listened to them fight. It sounded as if they were around the gear system. I heard Jack ask, "Who makes all these?" He must have been referring to the large amount of swords that were lying around the shop.

"I do!" Will answered proudly. "And I practice with them," he paused to throw a few tools at Jack. "Three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" Jack taunted. They leaped out from behind the gears and back into the open area. "Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"I practice three days so that, when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will shouted back. After that, they somehow managed to get themselves up into the rafters. When they came back down again, I suddenly felt myself being showered with sand. The sword clanging stopped, so I stood up and brushed myself off. I found Jack and stood at his side. He was holding a pistol at Will.

"You cheated," Will accused.

"Pirate," Jack quipped.

We heard banging at the door to the shop. Will stepped back to block the other door. "Move away," Jack ordered. When Will refused, I pleaded, "Please move!"

"No!" Will stood his ground. "Jenae, why are you siding with this despicable pirate?!"

"Because I believe that he is a good man!"

Will started to reply, but he was silenced by the cocking of Jack's pistol. "This shot is not meant for you," Jack said harshly. By the time I heard someone coming up behind Jack, he had already broken a bottle against his head. I knelt beside him and clasped his hand. The door was broken open, and I heard about a dozen soldiers storm into the shop.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown," said Commodore Norrington. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir," Mr. Brown replied.

"Well, I trust you will remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away. And take young Miss Godfrey as well."

- - - - - - -


	2. Escape

_**Eyes to See the World**_

By: Raven in Red

Jenae, a young blind woman, joins Will and Jack in pursuit of the Black Pearl. She and Jack soon develop a secret love for each other. But can it survive curses, betrayal, and heartbreak? JackOC, set during COTBP.

- - - - - - -

**Chapter Two**: Escape

Later that night, Jack and I were locked in a dirty cell in Port Royal Prison. Scared, I knelt in front of the bars and clenched the cold steel in my angry fists. Jack knelt beside me and placed a gentle hand on my back. I shoved it off as I let out a few tears.

"I'm not supposed to be here! This is all your fault!" I shouted at him.

"I agree," he said calmly. I was confused.

"What?"

"I agree. This _is_ all my fault. I apologize," he went and sat below the window.

"Oh, alright. I thought you were going to yell at me," I leaned against the bars.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" his voice was relaxed.

"I have no idea. I'm just under a lot of stress right now." I went and sat next to him.

After a few silent minutes, he asked, "What's it like to be blind?"

I sighed. "It was awful at first, but I've gotten used to it. I remember what most things look like, such as colors and shapes. Usually I just have people describe things for me. But sometimes it feels lonely. I miss the beauty of the world. Now that I can't see it, I feel helpless." Jack edged closer to me and held my hand. I smiled and let my head rest on his shoulder. Then I laughed at the men in the next cell who were trying to tempt the dog holding the keys. They were holding out a bone, but he was well over six feet away, and he was refusing to move.

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is _never_ going to move," Jack stated.

"Oh excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," One of them answered rudely.

"Jenae?"

"Call me Jenny," I laughed a little.

"Alright, Jenny, when I get us busted out of jail – and that _will_ happen – would you like to come with me?"

"I guess I'll have to. I can't go home, or else I'll end up right back here. Where are you planning on going?"

Jack tightened his grip on my hand. "We're going to first commandeer a ship of the Royal Fleet. Then we'll make our way to Tortuga and assemble a crew there."

"Tortuga…I've heard stories about that place."

"It's the best place in the world," said Jack.

"We'll see," I leaned my head back a little. If I listened carefully, I could hear his heartbeat. It was so soothing and gentle that it nearly lulled me to sleep. Then I felt a sharp twinge in my back, and I cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jack sounded worried.

"Back hurts," I complained. Within seconds, I felt his warm hands on my back, giving me a massage. His touches were like magic. In only a few short minutes, I couldn't feel any more pain. "Oh, don't stop," I whined when he took his hands away. Laughing, he pulled me back into his arms and cradled me to his chest. Then I came to a sudden realization.

"I hope my problem won't be a hindrance to you. I hate the amount of special care I require."

He kissed my forehead. "That won't be an issue, love. Everything will be alright."

All of a sudden, I heard a loud booming sound coming from the bay. Cannons. And cannons meant pirates.

"I know those guns," Jack jumped up and looked out the window. "What is it?" I asked with fear and curiosity.

"It's the _Pearl_," he replied.

I had heard of the _Black Pearl_. She was the fastest and most fearsome ship in the Caribbean. Her sails were tattered and black, and she was captained by the most filthy and despicable pirates around. Fear shot into my heart. Port Royal was under attack.

"I've heard stories," a man from the next cell spoke up. "She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years…never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" said Jack. I walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Jack?" My voice was fearful.

"Yes, love?"

"Are we going to be alright?" I reached up and held his hand.

"No worries, love. After all, you're with me, aren't you?" He helped me carefully stand on the bench so that I was next to him. His strong arm held me safely against him. "Just stay close to me, and you'll be perfectly safe. I won't let any harm come to you."

"I can do that," I smiled and kissed his cheek. All of a sudden, he grabbed me and jumped down to the floor. His body shielded me against the rain of rubble that came when a cannonball crashed through the wall. I walked over and felt the whole that had been blown through the wall of the other cell. All the men were escaping. The hole overlapped into our cell a little, but the opening was nowhere near big enough for either me or Jack. I slumped to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Shh, shh, don't worry, love. I'm here," he whispered, pulling me into a gentle hug. Then he lifted me up into his arms and moved me so that I sat across his lap. He cupped my chin in one of his gentle hands and brought his lips down to mine in a sweet, caring kiss. It didn't last very long, but it made me feel safer. "We'll get out of here. I promise," he assured me.

After thinking for a while, Jack picked up the bone left by the other men and stuck it out between the bars. After a few whistles, the dog began to walk towards us. When he was almost close enough for us to grab the keys, there was a crash upstairs, and two guards fell down the stairs, dead. The dog, scared, ran off with the keys. I groaned in anger and frustration. Then I heard two men coming downstairs.

"This ain't the armory!" One of them declared angrily.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Twigg," One of them laughed. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He spat in the dust.

"Last time I saw you, you were all _alone_, on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance," Twigg taunted. "His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack said boldly. The other man reached through the bars and grabbed Jack's throat. "So there _is_ a curse," Jack said with fear. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," the man let go of Jack and walked out with his partner.

"That's _very_ interesting," Jack wondered. Everything was so confusing to me.

"Jack, what just happened?" I asked him.

"Two members of my old crew. There was a time when I was captain of the _Black Pearl_," he said sadly.

"What happened?"

"Well, after two years, they decided to maroon me on a deserted island. After three days, I managed to escape. And now I'm here. I'd do anything to get out of here and kill their captain, who used to be my first mate."

"What did you say about a curse?" I wondered.

"After they marooned me, they came across the treasure of Cortes. There were 882 identical gold coins, and they took them all and spent them all. Eventually, they realized that they needed them all back, so they went out and found them. Now there's only one left to find, which may be why they kidnapped Miss Swann. They don't usually take captives."

"But what about the curse?"

"I was getting to that. Supposedly, whenever they stand in the moonlight, they look like skeletons. When that man grabbed my arm, the moonlight shone over it, and his arm looked as if it had no skin or flesh."

"That's downright creepy," I shuddered. "It makes me glad I couldn't see it." Then I thought aloud, "Is there a way to lift the curse?"

"The curse will be lifted when every coin is returned to the chest and blood from every man who took a coin is put with it."

- - - - - - -

The next morning, I woke up to find Jack unsuccessfully trying to pick the lock with what felt like a bone that had been shaved down to a sharp point. Laughing a little, I tried helping him, but had no luck. When we heard the door opening from upstairs, Jack ducked back and lay on the floor.

"You, Sparrow!" I recognized that voice. It was Will.

"Aye?" Jack answered. Will seemed to be completely ignoring me.

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_."

"I've heard of it," Jack sounded bored and uninterested.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" When Will didn't answer, Jack continued, "_Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found _except_-"

"By those who already know where it is," Jack and I finished together.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will was getting impatient.

"Why ask me?" Jack taunted.

"Because you're a pirate," Will admitted in shame.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will clenched the bars in his fists. "They took Miss Swann," He was referring to Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter. I could tell that he loved her.

"Oh, so it _is_ that you've found a girl! I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," said Will.

"How's that? The key's run off," Jack said in disappointment.

"I helped build these cells," Will said. "These are half-pin barrel hinges." He picked up the bench outside the cell and hooked the legs between the bars. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free!"

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes," Will sounded suspicious.

"Ah," said Jack. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?"

He and Will shook hands.

"Agreed," said Will.

"Agreed," Jack was happy. "Get us out!" I heard a loud combination of sounds, and then the door came unhinged. Jack took my hand and pulled me out of the cell.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that!" Will warned.

"I certainly did!" My ears still hurt a little.

"Not without my effects!" Jack declared.

- - - - - - -


	3. Freedom

_**Eyes to See the World**_

By: Raven in Red

Jenae, a young blind woman, joins Will and Jack in pursuit of the Black Pearl. She and Jack soon develop a secret love for each other. But can it survive curses, betrayal, and heartbreak? JackOC, set during COTBP.

- - - - - - -

**Chapter Three:** Freedom

After we exited the prison, we hid under a bridge to establish our plan.

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will asked.

"Commandeer, we're going to commandeer _that_ ship. Nautical term," Jack corrected him. Then he turned to face Will. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl: how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will declared.

"Oh, good, no worries then!" Jack sounded cheerful. "See those rowboats down there?"

I sighed as Will replied, "Yes, I see them."

"Good," Jack replied, "Now we need to sneak down, without being seen, and get underneath one of them. Alright?"

"Alright," Will and I replied. Jack took my hand, and the three of us carefully snuck down to the boats. Jack lifted one of them up. "Quickly, quickly!" He urged us. Will and I climbed underneath, with Jack following closely behind. Once we were underneath, we lifted the boat and walked down the beach. When we were safely underwater and inside the air bubble that was created by the rowboat, we walked along the floor of the bay.

"This is either madness…or brilliance," said Will.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied. Then he asked, "Jenny, are you alright back there?"

"Yes, of course," I said, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. My arms were getting a little tired and sore from holding the boat in the same position, but I didn't want them to hear me complain. Once we had reached the draft of the ship, Jack gave the signal for us to swim to the surface. I took one last breath of air before ducking out from under the boat.

Opening my eyes was useless, so I just kept them shut to avoid getting water in them. However, my lack of eyesight made swimming difficult, and I had no idea where to go. I began to panic. I couldn't hear Jack or Will anywhere, and I was losing air rapidly. My heart rejoiced when I felt a strong pair of arms tighten around my chest, pulling me to the surface. Sputtering and coughing, I took heavy gulps of air as I lay in Jack's arms.

"She's alright," Jack assured Will. Once I had finished coughing, Jack instructed me to get on his back while he and Will climbed aboard the ship. When my feet were safely planted on the deck, we made our way to the main deck.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack declared.

"Aye, avast!" Will shouted, drawing his sword.

The men on board the ship laughed at Will. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay!" one of them laughed.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack cocked his pistol and pointed it at the laughing man. "Savvy?" Jack forced the men to get into one of the rowboats and leave the ship. Once they were in the water, they began to shout for help.

"Here they come," Will warned. Jack took my hand and squeezed it.

"Everything will be just fine, love," he kissed my forehead.

Within a minute, the _Interceptor_ had sailed right alongside us, and her sailors connected the ships with grappling hooks. Ducking down low, we hid from the sailors that were boarding.

"Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges!" shouted Commodore Norrington. Jack secured me around his shoulders, grabbed a rope, and swung across to the other ship. Once we were safely on deck, Will cut the ropes connecting the ships, and we began to sail off. "Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_! Now!" Norrington commanded. A man tried to swing across, but he fell into the water.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack shouted. He pulled me down to the deck as the soldiers started firing on us. Soon, we had escaped. Once we were completely safe, Jack pulled me to my feet. "Let's get you some proper clothes." We went down into the various cabins and found a shirt, vest, pants, and pair of boots for me. In the captain's cabin, he helped me get dressed. As he untied the laces of my corset, I stopped him.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I whispered back.

"I promise I won't hurt you," he assured me. I let him pull off my corset. As he undid my shift, I got an uneasy feeling. He quickly pulled it down off my shoulders and put my new shirt and pants over my naked body. I tied the boots tightly around my legs as Jack buttoned the vest across my stomach. After a bit more rummaging, he found a hat for me. I tied my hair into a low ponytail as he put the hat on my head. "There," he said. "You look like a true pirate!" I laughed a little and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Jack!"

"Anything for you, love," he took me by the hand and led me back on deck. Will was sharpening his sword with a whetstone.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself," said Will. "After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack sounded bored. I leaned against the railing.

"My father, Bill Turner," Will began to follow Jack up to the helm, with a bit of suspicion in his voice. "And in jail it was only _after_ you'd learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew him," Jack stated, "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else has called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will said in confusion.

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true," Will denied. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!" Jack fired back.

"My father was _not_ a pirate!" Will declared, pulling out his sword.

"Put it away, son," Jack said, "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you!" When Will said that, I paid closer attention.

"Well, that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack retorted. After a sharp turn of the wheel, the boom turned sharply, knocking Will off his feet. I assumed he was dangling over the water, since I only heard one set of footsteps on the deck. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," Jack ordered, "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man _can_ do, and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate _and_ a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown. But I _can't_ bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesie, savvy?" He turned the wheel again, and Will fell back onto the deck. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" He handed Will his sword back.

"Tortuga?" Will asked with curiosity.

"Tortuga," Jack answered. He left the wheel to Will and came to stand next to me. "Getting lonely?"

"No, I was just thinking," I let him rub my back gently.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked with concern.

"My blindness," I answered plainly.

"I dearly wish you could see."

"So do I. But I will never get my sight back, no matter what I do. I just wish I could see the beautiful sparkles of the ocean, or the mural of colors that makes a sunset, or the glittering stars of the night sky." I sighed sadly. "Or the man…" My voice trailed off. "The man who has helped me so much," I finished quickly. Jack took me into his arms.

"Can you actually see anything?" Jack asked.

"Only the same gray color everywhere. I can see very faint outlines, but not enough to be able to walk around on my own."

Jack kissed the inside of my ear. "Well, then, you'll never be far from me. I promise. You're free now."

- - - - - - -


	4. Love and a Crew

_**Eyes to See the World**_

By: Raven in Red

Jenae, a young blind woman, joins Will and Jack in pursuit of the Black Pearl. She and Jack soon develop a secret love for each other. But can it survive curses, betrayal, and heartbreak? JackOC, set during COTBP.

- - - - - - -

**Chapter Four:** Love and a Crew

When we arrived in Tortuga, Jack approached me. "Sweetheart, I'd rather you stay here on the ship. With the amount of chaos all over the place, I would have a hard time keeping an eye on you. Are you alright with that?" he sounded a little worried.

"No," I whined, pulling him into a hug. "If you're going, I'm going."

"Sweetheart-" I cut Jack off by kissing him. "Mm," he moaned against my lips. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. His arms coiled around my waist. He gently sucked on my tongue a little. "Jenae, no." He pulled away. When I pouted, he said more firmly, "_No_."

"Alright, fine," I pulled away from him and stalked off to the main cabin. The only thing I could do for the amount of time he would be gone was to try and get some sleep. I curled up under the covers and shut my eyes. However, I woke up within a couple hours, so I took a walk on the main deck. When I was out in a large open area, I began to dance. I spread my arms out wide and twirled around and around until I was dizzy. I began to laugh as I danced. On my last few spins, I felt tears in my eyes, and then I began to cry. I was crying so hard that I collapsed onto the deck. I clutched my knees to my chest and let it all out. My face was soaked with salty tears, and my body was shaking from the heavy sobs.

"Jenny?"

I lifted my head in the direction of the voice. It was Jack's.

"Jenny! Jenny, sweetheart, are you alright?" Jack was frantic. He picked me up and carried me into the main cabin, where he sat on the bed with me in his arms. "Shh, shh, sweetheart, I'm here. I'm here."

I clenched handfuls of Jack's shirt in my fists and sobbed into his chest. I had no idea why I was even crying. Finally, when I had to take some deep breaths, Jack cupped my chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss me. I let him kiss me a little more before I pulled away.

"Jack, come with me." I got up, took his hand, and led him out on deck. The night air chilled me a little, but I ignored it. "Jack, I need to tell you something.

"Anything, love," he squeezed my hand.

"Yesterday, when I met you…I felt a sort of…connection."

"So did I," Jack mused.

"And…I know it's early to say, but…Jack…I really like you," I looked straight into his eyes. He smiled.

"Oh, sweetheart!" He gave me a long, deep, romantic kiss. "I think I might even love you."

After a few kisses, I took both of his hands. "Really, Jack?"

"Well, we've only known each other for a couple days. "Let's give it some time. Alright?"

"Alright," I smiled and hugged him.

"Good," He murmured into my hair. "Now, let's get to bed." I let him carry me into the main cabin. He lay me down on the bed and positioned himself over me. He kissed from my forehead to my nose, ears, lips, neck, shoulders, and chest. "Sweet dreams, love. I'll be right here beside you." His gentle whisper lulled me to sleep, safe in his arms.

- - - - - - -

The next morning, Jack, Will, and I left the ship and proceeded to the docks of Tortuga, where our new crew would be meeting us.

"Feast your eyes, Captain!" shouted Joshamee Gibbs, Jack's new first mate. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. Some crazy to boot."

"So _this_ is your able-bodied crew," Will sounded doubtful.

Jack approached an old man with a parrot on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton," said Jack, "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" When the sailor didn't reply, Jack shouted, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Gibbs said gravely. We watched in disgust as Cotton opened his mouth to reveal the stump of a tongue. Gibbs continued, "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Jack nodded slightly. "Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question."

"Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" The parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figure that mean yes," Gibbs concluded.

"Of course it does," Jack said confidently. "Satisfied?" He turned to Will.

"Well, you've proved they're mad," I pointed out.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a female voice called out from the end of the line. Jack approached her and pulled off the wide-brimmed hat that covered her face.

"Anamaria!" he said with a hint of excitement. She angrily slapped him across the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," said Will.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack admitted.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria accused.

"Actually-" Jack was cut off by another slap. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you _didn't_!"

"You'll get another one!" Jack said cheerfully.

"I _will_!" she hissed.

"A better one!" Will added.

"A better one!" Jack repeated.

"That one!" said Will.

"What one? _That_ one?" Jack growled. Will must have been referring to the _Interceptor_. "Aye, that one!" he concluded. "What say you?"

"Aye!" They all shouted.

"Anchors aweigh!" said the parrot.

"No, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to being women aboard, sir!" Gibbs said with fear in his voice.

"Then who should we leave here?" Jack took my hand. When he got no answer, he quipped, "That's right."

- - - - - - -

Later that night, we were sailing through a storm. Jack forced me to stay in the main cabin so I wouldn't get hurt. I listened with fear as waves crashed onto the deck. I stayed on the bed, curled up in the fetal position. I heard Gibbs' voice as he shouted orders to the crew. Jack must have been up at the helm, because I couldn't hear the sound of his boots. My lack of sight gave me incredible strength with my sense of sound, so I could recognize people simply by their footsteps. I could also pick up the tiniest of sounds, even when no one else could.

After several long hours, the ocean calmed down. I breathed a sigh of relief when Jack, soaking wet and dripping with water, came into the cabin. He threw his wet jacket and shirt onto his desk and welcomed me into his arms. After a few heated moments of kissing, I smiled.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" I didn't care that Jack was getting me all wet.

"Yes, I'm safe, love." He hugged me more tightly. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel his strong arms around me. I felt safe. I felt loved. Then he gently pushed me off of him. "You never told me why you were crying last night."

I sighed. "I don't even know why. I guess I just have these breakdowns sometimes. I was just out on deck, dancing, and suddenly I started crying. And then I couldn't stop. It was awful." He took my hands and squeezed them gently.

"I'm always here, love," he kissed my forehead. "I'm always here." Then he slid his hand down my chest. "You know…I could give you a whole lot more than just this." He came up to kiss my lips.

"I know, Jack, I know," I slapped his butt playfully.

"Oh, I didn't know you were such a bad little girl," he growled seductively and nipped at my neck a few times.

"You'll get more eventually. I promise," I let him suck on my tongue for a little while.

"I'll be waiting."

- - - - - - -


	5. Turn of Events

_**Eyes to See the World**_

By: Raven in Red

Jenae, a young blind woman, joins Will and Jack in pursuit of the Black Pearl. She and Jack soon develop a secret love for each other. But can it survive curses, betrayal, and heartbreak? JackOC, set during COTBP.

- - - - - - -

**Chapter Five:** Turn of Events

"Dead men tell no tales," squawked Cotton's parrot. We were sailing up to the Isla de Muerta, where Barbossa and his crew would be. They had Elizabeth, and they were probably going to try to lift the curse with her blood.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said gravely. We were surrounded by dense fog, which dampened the air.

I was standing at the helm with Jack. "Jack, can I come with you?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He sighed.

"Jenny, I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I can't just stand idly by while you go wandering off after a bunch of cursed pirates!" I lowered my head in shame from yelling at him. He lifted my chin back up and took my hands.

"I want you to be safe. What if you were to be captured?" He kissed my forehead.

I shook my head. "That's not going to happen. I'll be fine, Jack. I promise."

He pulled me into a gentle, loving hug. "Alright, sweetheart, you can come."

A little while later, Will, Jack, and I were getting into a rowboat so we could journey into the caves that made up the island. "Captain," Gibbs called out. "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the Code," Jack answered.

"Aye, the Code," said Gibbs. I began to feel a little uneasy. As we rowed into the caves, Will asked with uncertainty,

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code," replied Jack. "Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," Jack added. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" he stopped and watched as Will stared down at a large pile of gold underwater. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack concluded.

"That's not true!" Will fired back as we pulled the boat ashore. "I am not obsessed with treasure!" As we walked further into the caves, Jack stopped.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," he said wisely.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" I heard a man's voice slightly off in the distance. It must have been Barbossa. I heard the cheers of a large group of men. "Our salvation is nigh! Or torment is near an end! For ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each man, jack of you here, has proved his mettle a hundred times over, and a hundred times again!" More cheering erupted from the pirates. "Punished, we were, the lot of us! Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" I heard a loud crash. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself! Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this!"

"Jack!" Will cried out, trying to climb over the rocks.

"Not yet!" Jack pulled him out of sight. "Wait for the opportune moment!" He got up and walked off into the caves.

"When's that?" I called out to him.

"When it's the greatest profit to you?" Will added.

"May I ask you something?" Jack turned and walked up to us. He addressed me first, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" When I shook my head, he turned to Will, "Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." Will and I both sighed angrily as Jack walked off again. As more cheers came from the pirates, we decided not to wait around. Will grabbed an oar from one of the nearby rowboats and whacked Jack across the face with it. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, Jack," Will said.

"We're not going to be your leverage," I finished. Before Will went off into the caves to get Elizabeth, he stopped and turned to me.

"Jenny, I'm sorry I've been so distant from you lately. I really am." He gave me a gentle, friendly hug. "I'm going to go get Elizabeth. Can you just stay here? The fewer people that wander off, the better." I nodded and found a safe hiding place. I heard Will's footsteps creepy away. Then I heard a tiny splash. There must have been water in the cave, because I heard the sound of Will swimming. After a very long wait, and after hearing the pirates shouting and arguing, I heard Will and Elizabeth come up to where I was hiding. He helped me to my feet and said, "Let's go!"

"What about Jack?" I whispered urgently.

"We don't have time to wait for him! Let's go!" he insisted.

Reluctantly, I followed Will to the rowboats. We took all of the oars and put them into our own boat. Then we left the cave and rowed back to the _Interceptor_. As we reached the deck, Elizabeth complained, "Not more pirates!"

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs said proudly.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth sounded as if she had known him before.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"He fell behind," I admitted sadly. We waited several long moments.

"Keep to the Code!" Gibbs and I said together. I ran off to the main cabin and crawled into bed. Tears spilled from my eyes, but I would not let myself cry. Jack was just a man. I didn't even know him that well, so losing him hopefully wouldn't be very hard. I wiped away my tears and went back out on deck.

"Don't worry, miss," Anamaria said gently. "Jack will be alright."

"It's not Jack that I worry about. I'm worried that we're going to get caught."

"That won't happen, miss. We have a good head start. We'll escape in good time," she took the wheel and made a slight turn. "Oh, no!" she cried out. "Gibbs!"

"Yes, miss," Gibbs came up to the helm.

"Look!" Anamaria shouted.

Gibbs immediately began shouting orders. "Hands aloft, to loose t'gallants! With this wind on her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

"What's happening?" I cried out.

"That _Black Pearl_! She's gaining on us!" Anamaria replied.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" I heard Elizabeth shout.

"You can tell them that after we've caught us!" I was starting to get angry.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?" Elizabeth sounded like she was getting an idea.

"Aye?" Anamaria sounded confused.

"Well, then, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth continued.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough!" Gibbs said happily.

"Lighten the ship!" I shouted. "Stem to stern!"

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" said Gibbs. The crew began scrambling around, following our orders.

After a short while, Anamaria said gravely, "It was a good plan, up till now." My heart sank. The _Pearl_ was still going to catch us.

"Gibbs!" Will came up to the helm. "We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" I fired back.

"Anything, everything, anything we have left!" he said with excitement.

"Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs ordered the crew. After a while, he realized something. "The _Pearl_'s gonna luff up on our port quarters! She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!"

"Lower the anchor on the right side!" I perked up a little.

"On the starboard side!" Elizabeth added.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," said Will.

"You're daft, ladies! You both are!" Anamaria shouted angrily.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs retorted. "Lower the starboard anchor!" When he got no response from the crew, he shouted, "Do it, you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Then he came up to me. "Young miss, you need to get below deck! Now!"

"Why?" I was confused.

"You could be lost in the battle when you can't see!" He was getting frantic. "Please, just trust me, and get below deck!" I followed his orders, going down to the galley. The ship made a sharp turn when the anchor was lowered, and I had to hold onto a pillar to keep from falling over. After only a short time, I heard the deafening sound of cannons firing. I ducked down as low as I could as the cannonballs crashed through the wooden walls. I had never been so scared in my life. Soon, Will came down into the room.

"Will!" I cried happily.

"Jenny, I need to find the medallion! Help me!" He said urgently. We began searching all over the small room. Suddenly, the ladder collapsed, showering us with splinters of wood and knocking us to the ground. He pulled me into his arms to protect me. Water was filling the room. The ship was sinking. We tried opening the hatch, but the door was held down by the main mast of the _Interceptor_. "Hey! Hey!" We both shouted, trying to get someone's attention!"

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted from above.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried back. She tried to move the mast, but could not succeed.

"I can't move it!" She said desperately. Suddenly, she was grabbed and dragged off by two of Barbossa's pirates. With the water level rising and no one available to help us, I became frantic.

"We're going to die! Gibbs never should have told me to come down here!"

Will pulled me into a tight, protective hug. "Don't worry, Jenny. We'll be fine." His voice broke slightly. He was scared. The water level was reaching our shoulders. After one last attempt to open the hatch, he turned to me. "Jenny, on the count of three, I want you to grab my hand and take the deepest breath possible. Okay?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"One, two, THREE!"

I gripped his hand as tightly as I could and breathed in as much air as my lungs would allow me. He pulled me underwater and began swimming downwards. My lungs began to cramp from the lack of air. As we swam farther and farther downward, I heard a loud boom.

In one instant, my hand was ripped from Will's, I was engulfed in a swarm of broken wood, and I was out of air. I began to lose consciousness. Desperate to live, I swam as fast and as hard as I could. When I reached the surface, I felt life flood back into my weakened body. My lungs became drunk on fresh air. I breathed a heavy sigh of gratitude and relief when I felt Will's protective arms around me. Then he took my hand and started swimming.

"Come on, Jenny! We have to hurry!" he said urgently. As we approached the _Pearl_, we heard Elizabeth screaming. As quickly as possible, we climbed up onto the deck.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted.

"Jenny!" Jack shouted. I ran towards the sound of his voice, but my arms were soon grasped by two of the pirates and I was pulled away from him.

"She goes free!" Will shouted. I didn't know whether he was referring to me or Elizabeth.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa retorted.

"She goes free!" Will repeated more firmly.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa pointed out.

"You can't…" Will jumped up onto the railing. "I can!"

"No!" Elizabeth and I shouted. I tried to run forward, but my captors held me tighter.

"Who are you?" Barbossa sounded a little confused.

"no one, he's no one!" Jack spoke up. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner!" he declared. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!"

"He's a spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" one of the pirates shouted.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!" Will shouted.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said calmly.

"Elizabeth and Jenae go free!" He commanded.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa pressed on.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" he added.

"Agreed!" Barbossa snarled.

- - - - - - -


	6. Lifting the Curse

_**Eyes to See the World**_

By: Raven in Red

Jenae, a young blind woman, joins Will and Jack in pursuit of the Black Pearl. She and Jack soon develop a secret love for each other. But can it survive curses, betrayal, and heartbreak? JackOC, set during COTBP.

- - - - - - -

**Chapter Six:** Lifting the Curse

**WARNING!** Beginning contains rape and sexual themes

Elizabeth stood on a plank extending from the main deck.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will shouted. "You _swore_ she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa fired back. "I agreed she go free, but it was _you_ who failed to specify when or where!" He laughed a little.

"Then what happens to Jenae?" He pointed out. I held my breath.

After a short pause, Barbossa replied, "I think we'll just have our way with her, and then we'll let her go." The entire crew began to whistle and hoot. My heart sank. I was going to be raped…by pirates.

"No!" Jack shouted, running towards me. He was held back by several pirates as I began to cry. "Jenae, don't worry. You'll be alright!"

"Take her to the brig!" Barbossa ordered.

"No!" Elizabeth, Jack, and Will all shouted at the same time. "NO!" Just before I was out of earshot, I heard Elizabeth crying. The two pirates fought against my kicks and screams as I tried to get free. They punched me numerous times before I finally gave up. Then they dragged me down to the brig and locked me in a cold, wet, dirty cell. Once they left, I cried my heart out and gave up all hope.

- - - - - - -

Will and the surviving crew members were brought down to the brig as well. Fortunately, Will was put into my cell, so I had some company.

"Don't worry, darling," Barbossa sneered down at me. "We'll be back for you tonight."

Once he was gone, we all began talking.

"Sweetie, you just have to keep your head up and don't let yourself become vulnerable," Anamaria tried to keep me confident. "But don't fight back. That will only make them beat you. It will go easier if you just give in."

"She's right, miss," Gibbs continued. After a pause, he said, "You're a special girl. We're all on your side here."

Will hugged me tightly. "We'll all get through this with our friendships intact." When he let go, he added, "You'll be with Jack soon enough." At that, I leaned against the bars.

"Oh, Jack," I let out a single sob. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I refused to cry.

As night fell, Anamaria spoke up again, "There's not much time left. Here, take this." She handed me a necklace made from a thin leather cord and a single pearl. "We love you, Jenny." She patted my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I put the necklace on. Then, we heard footsteps coming downstairs. Will gave me one last hug before we heard Barbossa sneer,

"Time to go, missy!" He unlocked my cell and grabbed my arm, dragging me up to two of the pirates. I got up and forced myself to walk, despite the burning pain in my heart. I was brought into the main cabin, where part of the crew was waiting. They stood in a circle, with Barbossa and me in the middle. He walked in slow circles around me, probably looking over my body.

"Miss Jenae Godfrey," he snarled, pulling a knife from his pocket. "Such a beautiful name." He gently ran the cold steel blade down my neck and made the tiniest of cuts right where my neck meets my shoulders. I felt a bead of blood drip down my chest, soaking into my shirt. Then he took the knife and sliced across my shirt, so that my stomach was revealed. He ran a rough hand across my skin, pinching in a couple places. Then he sliced between the legs of my pants, creating an opening. He also ripped a section from my shirt, revealing the top of my breasts. Then he leaned in and whispered cruelly in my ear, "Don't fight back." After that, he turned into a wild animal. He thrust at me with such force that I would have been knocked off my feet had it not been for the tight grip he had on me. The beatings and the rape went on and on and on until he finally threw me to the floor, bruised and bleeding. Then he kicked me with the heel of his foot. The rest of the crew each had their turn with me before Barbossa shouted,

"Alright, that's enough! Let's let the poor girl have her space now!" Everyone moved away from me. Then he threw me a dress to put on. I changed as fast as I could. The dress was comfortable and warm, and only revealed a little bit of cleavage. As soon as I was changed, Barbossa pulled me to my feet and held onto my arm as he led me back down to the brig. Once I was back in my cell, I broke out in sobs.

"Oh, it was terrible! It was awful!" I cried as Will hugged me. He rubbed my back gently and whispered soothingly in my ear,

"It's all over now. Shh, it's all over. I'm here. Your friend is here, holding you in his arms. I won't let you go. Shh."

For several long minutes, I sobbed my heart out. When I was finished, Will gave my back a final pat before looking into my eyes.

"It's all in the past now. It's all over. You're back with your friends now." He gave me one final hug before I yawned.

"I need some sleep. Everything hurts so much."

Everyone silently agreed, and all was quiet. Will let me fall asleep in his arms.

- - - - - - -

The next night, we were back at the Isla de Muerta. I had been allowed to come up on deck for some fresh air. Even though I was on constant watch by the crew, the tiny moments of freedom felt good. After a little while, Barbossa came up to me and said,

"We're going ashore."

I silently got into the rowboat occupied by Barbossa, Will, and a couple crewmembers. We rowed into the caves and pulled the boats ashore. I was led out on a short leash of rope that bound my wrists together. They led me through a giant room filled with piles of treasure. Then they had me carefully climb up a larger mound, where I stood next to Will, who was forced to lean forward. As the crew cheered, I heard a voice in the crowd.

"Beg your pardon, excuse me." It was Jack. I fought the urge to call out to him, and he must have been doing the same. I stayed silent, even though I couldn't hide the excitement in my heart.

"Begun by blood, by blood un-" Barbossa stopped mid-word. The cheering stopped.

"Jack!" Will shouted.

"It's not possible!" Barbossa gasped.

"Not _probable_!" Jack corrected him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked desperately.

"She's _safe_, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised, and you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word, really, except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman," Jack finished proudly.

"Shut up!" Barbossa snarled. "You're next!" He forced Will to lean farther forward.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said carefully.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa fired back.

"Your funeral," Jack said simply.

Barbossa sighed. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well because-" I heard Jack slap something, or someone. "Because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you." The room erupted into worried murmuring. Jack climbed up to the top of the mound so he could talk to Barbossa. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your mates to row out to the _Dauntless. _They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose, in exchange, you want me not to kill the girl and the whelp!" Barbossa snapped.

"The girl, yes, but by all means kill the whelp, just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance," he grabbed a handful of coins from the chest. "After you've killed Norrington's men." One by one, he dropped the coins back into the chest. "Every…last…one."

"You've been planning this from the beginning!" Will accused. "Ever since you learned my name!"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder!" Barbossa declared.

"Fifteen!" Jack retorted.

"Forty!"

"Twenty-five!" Then Jack added, "I'll buy you the hat, a really big one, Commodore."

"We have an accord!" said Barbossa, shaking hands with Jack.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack said happily. When he got no response he said to Barbossa, "Apologies, you give the orders."

"Gents…take a walk!" said Barbossa with a sneer. The crew left the cave, murmuring eagerly.

"Not to the boats?" Jack sounded confused. He carefully backed off until he was right next to me. Barbossa, Will, and the few remaining crew members spread out among the caves. Jack took my hand and led me down off the mound.

"Are you alright, love?"

I shook my head. "I'd rather it stay in the past." He squeezed my hand gently.

"I'm just glad you're safe," He kissed my forehead.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured," Barbossa said with a hint of shame in his voice. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

Jack replied, "Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly. It's the honest one's you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid." With that, he pulled out his sword and grabbed two from the pirate next to him. He handed one to me and tossed one to Will. Then he cut the bonds from my wrists before running off to duel with Barbossa. By listening to the sounds the swords made as they slashed through the air, I could just barely tell where they were, so I could dodge and stab in the right places. As often as I could, I pushed my attackers into the water. Within the chaos, unable to see, I was incredibly vulnerable. I tried to avoid the pirates as much as possible, but I could handle them if they came towards me. I tuned out what everyone else was saying, so I could concentrate on the sounds of the swords, and people's footsteps. Within only a minute, I could move around almost as well and I would have been able to if I could see.

Since stabbing didn't do much good with skeletal pirates, I resorted to either knocking them into the water or knocking their swords out of their hands. Unarmed, they were nearly harmless. I would simple grab an arm and twist it as far as it would go in one direction, and that usually slowed them down. I was in a constant state of control, and it felt good. I knew what was going on, and I could easily solve any problems that came along.

Then, suddenly, I heard a gunshot. I immediately turned towards the source of the sound. I heard Barbossa's voice.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot!" It must have been Jack who made the shot.

"He didn't waste it!" came Will's voice from atop the mound. I heard a clinking sound, and I concluded that Will had dropped the remaining coin into the chest.

"I feel…cold," Barbossa whispered. Then I heard a crash. Barbossa was dead. Jack had killed him.

I was in so much shock that I couldn't move. Jack slowly came up to me. "Jenny? Jenny, are you alright?"

"Oh, Jack!" I cried out, jumping into his arms. Laughing, he picked me up and twirled me around several times. When he put me down, he kissed me very gently. It was the sweetest, most romantic kiss I'd ever experienced.

- - - - - - -


	7. A Pirate's Life for Me

_**Eyes to See the World**_

By: Raven in Red

Jenae, a young blind woman, joins Will and Jack in pursuit of the Black Pearl. She and Jack soon develop a secret love for each other. But can it survive curses, betrayal, and heartbreak? JackOC, set during COTBP.

- - - - - - -

**Chapter Seven: **A Pirate's Life for Me

When Jack and I let go of each other, Will came up to us. "We should get back to the _Pearl_."

Elizabeth sighed. "It's not going to be there."

"Why is that?" Will asked.

"They were told to keep to the Code," I answered. "They're just following orders."

"That's right," Jack answered sadly. "But we can't stay on this island forever. Let's go."

We all got into one of the rowboats and rowed out to the _Dauntless_. When we got there and climbed aboard, I heard a man's voice.

"Jenae!"

It was my brother, Lucas. I ran into his arms and held my little brother tightly. "Jenny, we missed you!" he said tearfully. I replied sadly, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Then I heard the voice of Commodore Norrington.

"Miss Godfrey, Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Turner, welcome aboard. We'll return to Port Royal by tomorrow morning. Along the way, the governor and I will decide your fates."

My throat tightened. Jack took my hand and squeezed it tightly. Norrington spoke again,

"Send Sparrow and Turner to the brig. Miss Godfrey may stay here."

Jack was pulled away from me by two soldiers. Norrington and Lucas approached me. "I will speak with my sister alone," Lucas said. When we were alone, he hugged me again.

"We were all so worried about you! We thought you had been kidnapped and killed!" When he said that, I hung my head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was raped," I admitted sadly.

"Oh, my God," Lucas gasped, hugging me again. "My precious sister." I started crying and hugging my brother. "We're going to take you home and everything will be alright again."

"No!" I shouted. I pulled away from him and backed off. "I'm not going back home," I said more quietly. He took me by my shoulders.

"Why not?" he asked in surprise. "Your family needs you. We care about you! We take care of you. We love you! You've lived with us your whole life."

I shook my head. "I'm in love with Jack. He is the only one who deeply understands my blindness." Lucas gently caressed my face.

"We'll miss you," his voice broke a little.

"I'll miss all of you too." I replied sadly. "We're returning to Port Royal tomorrow. I'll decide then. But I am an adult, Lucas. I make my own decisions."

- - - - - - -

Later that night, I went down to the brig to see Jack. Will was asleep in the next cell, so I kept my voice low.

"Jack, I need to tell you something." I reached through the bars and held his hands. Just before I spoke, Jack pressed a finger over my lips.

"Wait," he said gently. He caressed my face. "Jenae, over these past several days, we've gotten to know each other very well. I love being around you. Your blindness just adds to my admiration for you. Every time I kiss you, I feel as if I'm making a bond between us. I want you to stay in my life. Jenae…sweetheart…I love you."

I gasped in happiness and surprise. "I was about to tell you the same thing." Jack pulled my hands through the bars and kissed them both. Then I sighed, "If you were out of this cell, I would be making love to you." He laughed a little. "I love you so much," I squeezed his hand a little. He leaned forward and gave me a tiny kiss through the space in the bars.

"This is most likely our last night together, sweetheart," Jack said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I'm a pirate, love. When pirates get captured, they get hanged. I will most likely die upon our return to Port Royal." I squeezed his hand more tightly.

"I don't want you to die!" I felt as if I would cry. He kissed both my hands.

"I know, love. I just need you to know that you mean the world to me."

"Thank you, Jack."

- - - - - - -

When we returned to Port Royal, Jack was brought back to the prison and Will and I were sent home. After a tearful reunion with my parents and brothers, I shut myself in my room for hours. The execution was set for later that day. I was going to go with Lucas, but only to say a last goodbye to Jack.

I heard a knock at my door and ignored it. My mother opened the door and stepped inside.

"Jenae, could you come downstairs and have something to eat?"

"No," I replied angrily.

"Jenae, you haven't eaten all day, and I doubt you've had proper meals on that ship," she pressed on.

"Go AWAY!" I shouted at her. She quickly closed the door and walked off. I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth slowly. I was going to lose the only man I had ever truly loved. He and I had been together for only a short time, and I was already going to lose him.

Finally, I had to get up and go to the fort. I changed into a nice dress and brushed my hair so I would look presentable. Lucas met me at the door and took my arm.

We walked in silence for a long time. When we reached the fort, he escorted me up to where Will was standing. Will immediately hugged me.

"Jenae, I'm so sorry," he said sadly.

"For what?"

"For the reason we're here. Jack is a good man. He shouldn't have to die."

I sighed, "At least it's a quick death." Will had no response for that. Suddenly, I heard a lot of murmuring and jeering, along with the sound of footsteps on wood. Jack was being led to the gallows. Although I couldn't see him, I could feel him in my aching heart. I winced as the drummers began their rhythm.

"Jack Sparrow," a clerk began reading Jack's sentence. "Be it known that you have been charged, tried, and convicted for your willful commission of crimes against the crown, said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, … impersonating an officer or the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, depravity, and general lawlessness. And, for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Will came up to me and whispered,

"Jack's not going to die. I'm going to save him. As soon as you hear me say 'now', run to the battlements of the fort." I nodded vigorously. Will pushed his way through the crowd as the drumbeats got faster. I held my breath and clamped my eyes shut, despite the fact that I couldn't see anything to begin with. Just as I heard the trapdoor drop, a sword slammed into the wood. I gave a silent cheer for Will. After a little while, I felt Jack grab my hand. "Now!" Will shouted. The three of us ran out to the battlements, but we were soon surrounded by redcoats. Jack held me around my waist.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt…but not from you," Commodore Norrington addressed Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency," Governor Swann said. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a _pirate_!"

"And a good man!" I snapped back as Will dropped his sword. Jack held me a little bit tighter.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscious will be clear," Will said proudly.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington stepped forward.

"It's right here…between you and Jack," Will replied.

"As is mine," Elizabeth stepped forward and stood beside Will.

"Lower your weapons," said Governor Swann. "For goodness' sake, put them down!" The soldiers released their aim on us.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked sadly to Elizabeth.

"It is," she replied proudly.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this," Jack spoke up. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." Then he approached Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Then he came back, took my head, and turned to the rest of the group. "Elizabeth…it would never have worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will…nice hat." Then he and I jumped up onto the wall. "Friends!" He called out. "This is the day you will always remember as the day that you-" He purposely fell backwards off the wall, pulling me down with him. When we plunged down into the water, Jack was careful not to let go of me. He quickly propelled us to the surface. Then we heard someone shout, "Sail ho!" from the fort. The _Pearl_ had come back for us.

Holding my hand, we swam towards the _Pearl_. When we got there, a rope was tossed down to us. I held onto Jack's back as we were lifted out of the water. We landed safely on the deck.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code!" Jack said to Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines," He took Jack's hand and pulled him to his feet. Anamaria did the same for me.

"Captain Sparrow, the _Black Pearl_ is yours," Anamaria said proudly. Jack walked up to the wheel and gently ran his hands over it, getting a feel for it again.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces!" Jack shouted confidently. The crew got straight to work. "Now, bring me that horizon." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He began humming. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before he finished, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

- - - - - - -


End file.
